1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to communications technology, and particularly to transfer of email by short message.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, users may access the Internet through personal mobile devices such as a Personal Digital Assistant (“PDA”), mobile phone, pager, or other. Users may also receive alerts and predetermined notifications, such as stock information and other event notices. However, the amount of information received may be limited due to hardware and network limitations. For example, email transferred over the Internet may be accompanied by large attachments. When a mobile phone is used to access the Internet to receive email, the attachments are also transmitted, wasting bandwidth and time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.